


All the Same

by Merfilly



Category: The Avengers (2012), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD is ready with their best for the nasty mechs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Same

After Mission City, SHIELD went on high alert concerning the massive robots that were capable of destroying city blocks in a single skirmish. Natasha itched to get into the middle of one of those fights. Luckily, it didn't take that long for a single one of the violent ones to pop up.

After, when it was in a crater, thoroughly trashed, she gave a smile at her partner.

"Everything needs to see," she commented, having managed to get to its head and blind it before her support took it out. Clint just smiled back, proud of their teamwork once again.


End file.
